


Those eyes, These lips

by LittleWolfcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Dean/Cas/Jimmy - Freeform, Ex cop Dean, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Private Investigators, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/pseuds/LittleWolfcat
Summary: After 8 years of not hearing a word from him Dean gets a call from an old lover to help him find his sister.





	1. Memories

Date : Sept 20th

 

Dean blinked and dark spots flooded around his eyes as he opened them, he looked around trying to find out where he was, all he could see was darkness nothing in front of him. He could feel his breath upon himself, he was so cold, his fingers felt like ice. He couldn't feel his arms or legs, he tried to wiggle them but nothing. He was unaware of how long he had been there or when he had last seen the sun.

 

Breathe in, breathe out, he thinks to himself as he still feels the cold deep within his lungs. Dean tries to move his legs to get up but he feels chains holding him in place, the cold metal straps him in place. Suddenly he feels the cold cement floor vibrating, he wakes up alone in his office.

 

BEEP

 

Beeeppppppp

 

 

BEEEEPPPPP……

 

 

Loud beeping noises startles Dean out of his nightmare. His phone is going off, Dean lifts his head from his desk to see his phone going off blasting bright blue light into the blackened office. He reaches over to his phone and hits the talk button,

 

“Winchester. What do you want?” Dean barks sleepily into the receiver, as he didn’t look at the caller I.D.

 

“Mr. Winchester? This is Castiel James Novak, I may have a job for you.” The low husky voice speaks over the phone, which causes Dean to shoot up from his desk has he starts to pay attention.

 

“Umm, Ya sure. When can you come by, do you know where I’m at?” Dean questions the voice on the phone, he begins to click his mouse to enter the client's name.

 

“Yes, my brother Gabriel Novak informed me of your location when he gave me your card. He also explained that you have a talent for this sort of thing?” The man spoke clearly with the same low husky voice.

 

“You’re that shit heads brother? Dude, I feel sorry for you.. How much did he tell you?” Dean laughs, he clears his throat and begins to speak again.

 

“Not a lot, only that he would trust you with his life” Cas said

 

“Alright, Cas, when can you come in? I’m free today, and Friday until 7pm.” Dean says as he pulls open his schedule.

 

“Sorry, is it okay if I call you Cas? Castiel is a bit of a mouth full” Dean realizes he gave the man a nickname without asking.

 

“Yes, of course, that’s okay. It’s better than the one Gabriel gives me. He simply said that you were the best, and nothing more ” Cas said on the other line as he paused and continued to speak.

 

“I’m available today, I can come around 2:30pm. Does this work for you, Dean?” Cas asked, it sounded like he was looking for his phone.

 

“Ya,sure thing Cas. Just text me and I can give you the address, and then let me know when you’re on your way.” Dean paused.

 

“Here’s my cell do you have a pen?” Dean asked and paused.

 

“Yes Dean, I’m ready.” Castiel paused, it sounded like he was looking for a pen.

 

“ Kay, it’s 316-457-8526, you go that?” Dean asked again and giggled.

 

“Yes I have the number, Thank you, Dean. I shall see you at 2:30 and text you around two.” Cas stated

 

“ Awesome!, Oh, what’s the job about?” Dean typed in the schedule and looked at the caller I.D on his phone for the contact information.

 

“I am looking for someone who has been missing since July 2013. My sister Hannah. We have not seen nor heard from her since the beginning of July, she was last seen boarding a train to Washington .” Cas’s voice softened by the end of his sentence.

 

“I’ll do what I can Cas, can you send me any documents you have and I’ll see what else I can find.” Dean pulled out his notes and started jotting down what Cas was saying about his sister.

 

“Cas, Can you do me a huge favor before you get here?” Dean grinned

 

“Yes, of course, what is it?” He sounded confused

 

“Can you kick Gabe in the ass for me, next time you see him. Tell him he's an ass for that night in New York..” Dean laughed at himself he really hoped that Gabe’s brother would kick him in the ass.

 

“New york? Dean, how do you know my brother?” Cas questioned.

 

“Umm, it’s a long story, Gabe knows my brother Sam.” Dean was confused, he wasn’t sure why the man didn’t remember him.

 

“Yes, I know Sam, our lawyer. We were his first clients when we started our ” Castiel paused a moment then spoke

 

“I do believe they are lovers. I uummeerr.” After the sentence came out there was silence

 

“Ya Cas, my brother and your brother are fucking. What of it.” Dean kicked himself for that. This guy may be his ex-lover and the brother of his brother’s fuck buddy, but he may be his newest client, he fucked something up.

 

“Shit, man Cas I didn’t mean it like that, damn.” Dean's voice trailed off now panicking

 

“Dean , it’s okay, I am aware that our brothers are gay, that is not an issue. I ” Cas said it sounded like he was about to say something else but then stopped.

 

“I just want to find my sister. She’s alone.” His voice sounded sad and scared.

 

“Hey. Listen to me, Cas we will find her. I know a few others, who have had a missing family member. I’m the best there is when it comes to missing people, that’s why Gabe gave you my number. Where are you guys from?” Dean’s voice was soft he really wanted to like Cas, He thought of his dream he had just before Cas called.

 

“We are from Illinois, but we have moved all over now. During the time Hanna went missing she was living in Los Angeles, along with her boyfriend, in which we have not heard from him as well.” Castiel paused, it sounded like he was typing something.

 

“That's great info Cas. I should be able to pull something up, you got a name for the boyfriend?”  
Dean asked still writing down everything the man said.

 

*****“Her boyfriend's name was Joe Johnston. I do believe he is married to Hanna’s twin sister Caroline. They have been married for six years.” Cas sounded even sadder now.

 

“Shit, man that sucks, but I’ll see what dirt I can dig up on the two. Cas don’t you have a twin too?”

 

“Yes, I do. Twin brother James. Hannah and Caroline are not blood-related, they were my father’s and my step mother children.”

 

“Oh, okay,“ Dean said as his mind trailed off to have the twins fuck him.

 

“Dean , are you okay?” Castiel asked

 

“Umm, ya Cas, I’m good, just writing some shut down about your case. So I’ll see you in a few hours?” Dean said looking at his clock it was 12:30pm

 

“Yes Dean, I will message you when I am about to leave. I’ll see you then and email you the details I have already found.”

 

“Awesome. I’ll see you then.” Dean said smiling.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean text's Gabe about Hannah.

He couldn’t tell why but for some reason talking to Cas, made him feel safe and happy. He got to work on hunting down more info on Cas’ family, he remembered the case, Hannah had gone missing and Cas was a mess, he fought with anyone who told him that she was gone. He spent hours looking for her going over her last moments, the last person who saw her alive. Dean had been watching the case he was worried about Cas. He didn’t want this to consuming him but it was too late Castiel had pushed everyone away including Dean , they had been seeing each other since the night they meet.

 

He thought about texting Sam and Gabe, maybe they could give him more details Gabe would know more of the specifics like dates and timing which is what Dean needed. He felt bad for Cas he was still grieving for his sister , the two sets of twins were just over a year apart and were always together, the four them finished university at the same time, 

 

Sammy To 1:00pm>  
Hey, bitch. I just picked up a case you may be able to help me.

 

Sammy from 1:00pm<  
Yo, Dean-o my hunnie pie is in the shower what’s up?

 

Sammy to 1:05pm>  
Hey, chuckles. Your brother called askin’ for help about Hannah. Can you do me a flavor? Can you send me everything you have from 

 

Sammy from 1:06pm<  
So he did call you. Ya I can email you the details I keep telling him that she’s gone, but he won’t listen. :(

 

Sammy to 1:07pm >  
I remember the case from I was still a cop back then. I’ll see if I can get a hold of the detective that was on the case.

 

Sammy from 1:10 pm<  
Right-o, I just sent over Sam’s case files he was working on a few years back. 

 

Sammy to 1:11 pm >  
Thx ass hat. And you remember New York. Cas is going to hit you the next time he sees you

 

Sammy from 1:12 pm <  
Ahh New york. That was the night I found the moose. Not my fault.

 

Sammy to 1:15pm >

 

How’s Jimmy doing, I haven’t heard from him?

 

Sammy from 1:15pm <

 

Dude that wasn’t Jimmy you fucked. That was Cas. 

 

Dean just sat and stared at the text from Gabe. 

 

Fuck.   
Fuck…. He was so screwed. 

 

Sammy to 1:16pm >  
Ohh Ummm, right. Ya just got the email I’ll see ya around. 

 

 

Dean closed his phone, and slammed his head on his desk why did Cas tell him he was Jimmy? And why didn’t Cas remember him? Cas had the deepest cobalt blue he had ever seen matched with lips that you could die for the perfect shape, always chapped darting his tongue over them, Dean couldn't help himself with Cas, they just fit so well together. Remembering Castiel Novak felt like thunder hitting his chest everything about the guy just made feel so much, and the saddest thing was he knew Cas felt the same. After the night they


	3. Blue meets Green,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet again.

He was thinking to now about the night he went to see Sammy in New York and dragged his ass to a bar after getting his first big client. The four of them Gabriel, Sam himself and at the time who he thought was Jimmy ended up drinking way too much tequila and whiskey. Gabe ended up in Sam’s room and he ended up with Jimmy/Cas. 

 

 

 

 

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

 

Date Sept 20th   
Time: 2:00pm

 

Unknown number To 2:00pm >  
Dean , this is Castiel Novak, I am on my way I should be within the next half hour.

 

Unknown number To 2:15>

 

Dean, are you there? I am halfway to your office.

 

BEEEPPP

 

BEEPPP

 

BBEEEEPP

 

“Winchester. What the hell do you want?” Dean woke up from his dream and answered the phone  
“Mr. Winchester, this is Castiel Novak, we spoke earlier this afternoon, we also have a meeting at 2:30pm You asked me to message you when I was close to your office. “

 

“Oh Shit, I’m so sorry Cas, I must have passed out again. “ Dean was startled by Cas’ voice again he sat up and walked over to his bathroom down the hall to wash his face.

 

“It’s alright Dean, I just wanted to make sure we still had the meeting set up.” 

 

“Ya sorry, the meeting is still good, like I said I just passed out at my desk. I have some details I’d like to go over with you when you get here. Oh, and can you grab me a coffee? My treat? Black please?” Dean asked as he flashed cold water on his face and grabbed the towel to dry. 

 

“Yes, of course, is there any place you would like me to stop for you?”   
“Nah, as long as it’s not a Gas ’n Slip then I’m good.” 

 

“Alright, I believe there is a Starbucks nearby. -- Fuck! Damn!.’ Dean hears a stray of curse words along with what sounded like something falling

 

“Shit! Cas are you okay?” Dean asked 

 

“Yes Dean, I'm fine, just hit my head on the car door. I was just stopping for gas. “

 

“Damn, I hope you're okay. Anyways I'm on the ninth floor and it's office 666. “ he always giggled every time he said his office number.

 

“Really! Dean? 666?” Cas questioned.

 

“Ya, it's awesome right?” He laughed, but Cas didn’t sound amused. 

 

“No, Dean, not really.” Dean could hear a huffing sound that Cas must have been making.

 

“Anyway, just buzz Winchester and I’ll let you up when you get here “ Dean smiled.

 

“I’ll see you soon. Goodbye, Dean”. Castiel ended the phone call.

 

Dean was nervous about meeting Cas again, he remembered the New York trip. Castiel told him he was Jimmy, not sure why, but Dean felt hurt that he couldn’t give him his real name, after what they had. He wasn’t sure what was going on. Dean knew that Cas felt something for him. That night they talked and drank way too much tequila and whiskey. Then it all came flying back at him like a shit ton of bricks to the face, not only did he fuck Cas, he also fucked Jimmy, he couldn’t remember who he did first or if he did them at the same time. 

 

SHIT!! I’m a fucking dumbass. 

 

Then it him he knew why he kept calling Castiel, Jimmy. They were both there. He remembered that either Cas called Jimmy or it was Dean that did, telling him to join them at the bar to help celebrate with them. After a dozen text messages and a 20 minute phone call to Jimmy, he arrived. Jimmy was just as smoking hot as was Cas, which was expected as they are twins, but our very different in their personalities. Castiel was very well spoken, with a low husky voice and was quite specific about his words and actions. Were as Jimmy was more relaxed like Dean was and was able to joke around and understand movie references. 

 

Dean couldn't remember how he got both brothers to sleep with him, all he knew was that it took a shit ton of tequila and whiskey. What was worse was that he only remembered one of them and it seemed like Cas didn’t remember a thing and it was starting to worry him. 

 

He dug up the other missing person cases he had from when he was a cop, to see if anything had connections. He sent emails off to a few cops he was still on good terms with that had worked on the cases as well. Dean hadn’t talked to anyone from the old days in a hell of a long time, after his father went crazy after his mother’s death. After sending the emails, Dean hears a knock at the door. As he stands, he pushes the chair out of his way with his foot, he quickly then fixes his hair using the screen of his computer as mirror. He inhales as he walks to the door, looks through the roughly stained glass window of his office door. 

 

Dean opens the door and his faced with Castiel Novak, he releases his breath as he looks upon the hottest man he has ever seen. With the deepest bluest eyes, perfectly tanned skin, a smile that could stop a war. He laughs subconsciously. Okay that was maybe pushing it, but seriously this man is the hottest thing ever, even after not seeing him for nearly three years. 

 

“Dean? Hello?? “ Cas’ voice echoes through his thoughts, he blinks back into reality.  
Dane clears his throat and nervously runs his hands through his hair.


End file.
